


Welcome Home

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Infidelity, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Open Marriage, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 16:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: What does Bill Weasley do when he returns home and discovers his wife in bed with another man?  See if they need any help, of course.





	Welcome Home

“YES! YES, OUI, JUST LIKE ZAT!”

Most blokes would be shattered if they returned home to the unmistakable sound of their wife screaming at the top of her lungs, praising a man other than him as he gave her exactly what she craved. Bill Weasley just chuckled and pulled his boots off.

Fleur had never done a thing to ever make him doubt her love. She was every bit as devoted to him as he was to her. But when Bill said his vows and married the love of his life, he did so knowing full well that he would not be the only man to share her bed. The sex drive of a veela, even a quarter-veela like his wife, was far too much for any one person to quench. Even Bill, who knew he had more endurance and a stronger appetite than most, would’ve been driven far beyond his limits if he tried to keep Fleur satisfied all by himself. There was no shame in it. If you wanted to spend your life with a veela partner, this was just the way things were.

Besides, it’s not like he didn’t get plenty out of the arrangement himself. Bill’s work as a curse-breaker had him traveling constantly, and some of the trickier jobs kept him away from his home and his wife for days and sometimes even weeks at a time. But he never had to go to bed horny, cold and alone, not when he was free to seek companionship on the road with his wife’s full approval and support.

“AH! MON DIEU, SO GOOD! KEEP GOING, ‘ARRY!”

That definitely didn’t surprise Bill in the least. Fleur’s veela blood might force her to take on multiple partners or otherwise go insane with unfulfilled lust, but she was very particular about who she let into her (their, actually) bed. And among the four partners outside of himself that she kept in regular rotation, Harry Potter was by far the most frequent visitor in their bed. Bill’s personal favorite was Katie Bell, especially when they let him watch or even join in on the fun, but Fleur always had a wide, exhausted (at least temporarily) smile on her face by the time Harry’s stamina was drained for the night. That made him a welcome presence in their bed as far as Bill was concerned.

He poured himself some water in the kitchen and calmly drank it while listening to the sounds of his wife getting vigorously fucked on the upper floor of their home. Their bed creaked in protest but Fleur uttered only words of encouragement, using both English and French to let Harry know how well he was doing and urge him to keep at it.

The string of French curse words she hurled at the top of her lungs was a telltale sign that her lover had just driven her to a particularly intense orgasm. Harry let out a sharp grunt a few moments later, and then the creaking stopped as the bedsprings were given a reprieve. He doubted the bed would be quiet for too long though.

“Wonderful as always, ‘Arry,” Fleur cooed after a brief pause. “Let me clean you up and zen you can give me a good buggering, oui?”

Harry’s only answer was a groan, and Bill could picture the scene in his mind. His wife had taken the man’s softening cock into her mouth and was sucking and licking him clean. Having just cum, Harry would be sensitive and not ready for more just yet, but Fleur’s lust wouldn’t afford him the time to recover. She’d keep him in her mouth, use her lips, tongue, throat and hands to coax him back into readiness, and she’d pull back and leave him free of stimulation only long enough for her to assume position and wait impatiently for him to stick his cock into her arse. Sex with a veela was pleasure unlike anything a man could imagine, but it was also more exhausting than even the toughest curse-breaking assignment Bill had ever taken on.

He took his jacket off, hung it over one of the kitchen table chairs and began to walk up the stairs. Maybe the Boy-Who-Lived could use a little rescuing for a change?

The door to their bedroom had been left partially ajar, and Bill pushed it the rest of the way open to assess the damage. Harry lay spread-eagle on their bed, his hair even messier than usual, body dripping with sweat, eyes half-open, chest rising and falling rapidly as he gasped for breath. Poor, lucky bastard. If previous experience was any indicator, he’d probably been going for three or four hours by this point with nothing resembling a legitimate break. Bill didn’t know whether he envied or pitied him. (It was probably a bit of both, to be honest.)

Fleur was on her hands and knees between Harry’s spread legs, bobbing her head up and down in his lap with far more energy than her flagging lover was displaying. His wife was wearing only a lacy powder blue stocking and garter belt set, but nothing that actually covered the bits that most needed covering. Her arse and cunt, left exposed, pointed at Bill invitingly. He licked his lips.

She paused when she heard Bill’s footsteps cross the threshold of their bedroom, then released Harry’s cock from between her lips with a ‘pop.’ Harry sighed in relief as Fleur climbed off of the bed and ran over to greet her husband, her eyes shining with joy.

“Welcome home, Beel!” she said with a squeal, throwing herself into his arms and kissing him on the lips. He wrapped his muscular arms around her perfect body, which was coated with a sheen of sweat that somehow made her look even more attractive.

“Hello, love,” he said, kissing the top of her head. “Hi, Harry,” he added. The other man’s only response was a feeble raise of his arm and weak, half-hearted wave before he let his arm flop down onto the bed. “So you two have been having a good time, I take it?” he said, smiling down at Fleur as he continued to hold her in his arms like he never wanted to let go.

“Oh, oui!” Fleur said happily, nodding her head against his chest. “’You’re welcome to join us. Unless you object, ‘Arry?” she asked, looking over her shoulder towards the bed that her exhausted lover was sprawled out on.

“Not…at…all…” he panted, eyes still closed.

“Let’s give him a little time to recover,” Bill suggested, letting his hands wander down from his wife’s back to cup her round arse and give it a firm, possessive squeeze. Fleur moaned into his mouth and ran her fingers through his long red hair. Her tongue swept out and ran across his lips, demanding entry that he was more than happy to grant. She stuck her tongue in his mouth aggressively while her hands left his hair and began to tug his clothing off. You’d think she’d been celibate for at least the entire five days he’d been gone, rather than having worked a talented lover near his breaking point minutes earlier. Such was the ravenous veela libido.

She sank down on the floor in front of him, her hands working his trousers and boxers down as soon as her knees hit the carpet. Bill was hard and ready for her, much to her delight.

“Ooh, Willliam…I missed this,” she said. She held his cock in her hands admiringly and began to rub it against her cheeks.

“Don’t you mean _me_?” he asked teasingly. “Or was it really only my cock you missed?” Fleur didn’t even answer; she was far too eager to get her mouth wrapped around him.

Bill quickly closed his eyes and groaned at the feel of Fleur sucking him off. As much as he enjoyed having the freedom to bed other witches when the fancy struck, there really was no competing with his wife. Her oral skills were second to none, but what really got to him was seeing the look on her beautiful face as she sucked him off. She knew that and exploited it to their mutual benefit, staring up from her knees and maintaining eye contact the entire time. The hunger in her dark blue eyes reminded him of a predator savoring the hunt, which wasn’t that far off the mark when you thought about it. Looking down at those perfect facial features as she sucked and slurped desperately was almost too much for him to handle. It got even more intense once she used her hand to start wanking whatever happened to not be inside her mouth at the moment. Then she swallowed his entire length down her throat and held him there, not relenting even as her eyes filled with tears and he could feel her start to gag around him. Her body was sending signals that she needed to pull back and breathe, but the veela in her wanted to remain right where she was, and the veela was winning.

He had to grab her impossibly smooth silvery-blonde hair with both hands and pull her head off of him, even as she struggled to remain right where she was. She glared at him once the deed was done, but he just laughed and shook his head. Her irritation might have carried a little more weight if she wasn’t kneeling there gasping for breath even harder than Harry had been when Bill first came in. He slapped her across the cheek with his cock, knowing it would only turn her on even more.

Speaking of Harry, Bill could see from his vantage point that the younger wizard seemed to have caught something of a second wind. He was no longer sprawled out on the bed and looking defeated, but was now sitting up against the headboard. Even more impressively, he was slowly running his hand up and down his prick.

“Looks like your boy’s ready for more already,” he said, nodding towards the bed. Fleur wiped the spit and drool away from her lips and smiled.

“Of course he is,” she said. She didn’t even bother to turn around and verify it for herself. “Zat’s why I call on him so often”

“And here I thought you liked me for my mind,” Harry quipped. That drew laughs from the married couple. Bill couldn’t help but be impressed. Even among the select few that Fleur enjoyed and trusted enough to keep bringing back, he had his doubts that any but Harry would even be conscious at this stage. Yet here he was, cracking jokes and ready for more. No wonder Fleur turned to him so often. 

“Zat too,” she agreed. “’Help me up?” she asked Bill, who reached down for her outstretched hand and pulled her to her feet. She stretched her legs out a bit, and both men watched and waited for her to tell them what to do next. There was no question who was leading this encounter. 

“I promised ‘Arry a buggering,” she said. She narrowed her eyes and stared off into the distance for a moment, silently considering how she wanted to position the three of them. “Beel, you get down on the bed, close to the edge,” she eventually said. “I’ll get on top. ‘Arry stands up behind me.”

The two men acted without a word, essentially swapping places. Bill gave his wife a quick parting kiss on the lips before climbing onto the bed Harry had just vacated. He got down onto his back, scooting down until his long legs were dangling over the edge. Fleur mounted him, rubbing herself against him for a moment and making him even slicker, and then she used her hand to hold him steady so she could shuffle her hips into position and slip him inside of her. Bill sighed as he felt her sheathe his cock inside of her tightness. As cheesy as it sounded even in his own head, to him it felt like coming home. 

His hands made to grab for her arse, but hovered in midair before they could arrive. Her bum was Harry’s, at least for right now. There were plenty of other enticing parts he could focus his attention on this time. His hands reversed course and went northwards, taking hold of her firm breasts. Bill’s mouth joined in the fun as well, sucking and licking at her breast while also giving her hard nipple the occasional light nibble between his teeth in the way he knew she loved. Fleur’s groans suddenly grew even more pronounced and needy, and Bill knew without having to ask that Harry had just slid into her bum. 

This was not the first (or the second, or even the third) time that Harry had joined Bill in double penetrating his wife, so there was no real need to experiment or figure out the best way to go about this. They knew what was expected of them, and by this point they knew the best way to get there. Almost immediately they settled into the pattern they knew Fleur craved, trading off their thrusts with perfect timing so the horny veela was never without cock for long. Her body was rocked back and forth on top of Bill, making it difficult for him to continue worshipping her breasts as they bounced around, but that was a challenge her husband embraced.

“SO…GOOD!” Fleur screamed as she reveled in the way her husband and lover pounded into her simultaneously. “MORE! ‘ARDER! FASTER!”

Bill took a deep breath and then gave her what she demanded. He put his all into thrusting his hips, hammering up into her with as much force as he could manage from his back. He never questioned that Harry was doing much the same on the other side of the bed as he gave her a hard buggering. If he wasn’t, he wouldn’t be the one Fleur called on so often.

His wife started screaming unintelligibly in French as both men roughly took her. Bill decided to smother her cries, pulling her head down to his and kissing her deeply. She returned the kiss with equal passion, and Bill cupped her face with one hand and ran his fingers through her hair with the other. It was a moment of tenderness that probably would’ve looked completely out of place to anyone else, but those people would never be able to understand this unique relationship to begin with.

They were still kissing when Bill could feel himself spiraling out of control, so he didn’t have the option of telling Fleur what was about to come. Instead he focused on giving his lover all that he had, snapping his hips up with desperate force. He could only hope that his final efforts and Harry’s combined would be enough to satisfy her.

“Here it comes!” said Harry, the only one of the three whose mouth wasn’t otherwise busy. Bill glanced over Fleur’s shoulder to see him pull out of her bum in a hurry; he knew as well as her husband did that she did _not_ enjoy it when a man finished inside of her rear. His withdrawal came not a moment too soon, because he was barely free before he was shooting off. The majority of his load splattered across the cheeks of her arse, but a few went higher and caught her lower back.

Fleur broke their kiss and leaned up so she could ride her husband properly. She put her hands on his chest and started launching herself up and down on his cock. He heard her high-pitched moans and saw the pleading look on her face as they looked into each others’ eyes. She was close, so close. He just had to hold on for a little bit longer…

“YES! OUI! OUI!”

Tightening even more around him, she looked straight up at the ceiling and screamed as the two men succeeded in bringing her to orgasm. Bill forced his eyes to stay open so he could enjoy the sight of his gorgeous wife in rapture. Now that he knew she had been taken care of he didn’t bother trying to stave off his own urges any longer. He clutched at her hips and joined his moans to her screams as he came, shooting his thick load inside of her. Some of it leaked out of her and dribbled down onto the bed sheets when she dismounted him and got off of the bed.

She walked over to Harry, who was still standing. That was an impressive feat, but from the drooping of his shoulders and the way his eyes kept drifting shut Bill could tell he was out on his feet. Fleur would get no more from him tonight.

‘Zank you for everything, ‘Arry,” she said softly, leaning in and kissing his cheek. At least she realized it too. “You were wonderful as always.”

“My pleasure, Fleur,” he said, rubbing his sleepy eyes. He tried and failed to stifle a yawn. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to go home and pass out for, oh, maybe a week or so.” Fleur giggled.

“Enjoy your rest,” she said. She patted his cheek and gave him an affectionate hug. “You ‘ave earned eet.” Harry bent to gather his clothes where they’d been strewn across the bedroom floor many hours earlier, and Fleur couldn’t resist giving him a playful swat across his pale bum. He yelped and turned back towards her, startled. “Sorry. I couldn’t resist.”

“Thanks. I think.” Harry pulled his boxers on, and Bill met his eye as he was pulling his trousers up his legs. The two men shared a smile, and Harry nodded in his direction. “Good luck.”

“I’ll need it,” Bill said sincerely. The two men exchanged a knowing look; they both realized how true it was. And they also knew he wouldn’t trade it for anything. He was a poor, lucky bastard.

 _Welcome home, Bill,_ he thought to himself. _You have work to do._

**Author's Note:**

> I've set up a Twitter! Check me out at: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
